


Haunted

by RedTeamShark



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Haunted Houses, M/M, hand holding, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Two bros, goin' through a haunted house, clinging to each other 'cause they have unrequited mutual pining.





	Haunted

“Get in, loser, we’re going to Halloween Horror Nights.”

Palomo looks up from his textbook, eyebrows raising. “…Get in what?”

Bitters is standing in the doorway of his dorm, arms crossed, nothing to get ‘in’ anywhere near him. He makes a face. “It’s a _Mean Girls_ reference. But seriously, it’s Friday night and Smith offered to bring us all to Halloween Horror Nights. Unless you’d rather stay in and study, which I _know_ you wouldn’t.”

The textbook doesn’t even get shut, it just gets left on the table. Palomo scrambles around his dorm room for a minute, switching out pajama pants for jeans, running a brush through his hair and pulling a beanie down on top of it. “Who else is coming?”

“Jensen and Volleyball. And…” Bitters sighs, “and Matthews.”

They two of them make their way across campus to the parking lot, casual conversation passing between them–classes and school events and the just-past long weekend that their school considers a fall break. Palomo had gone home and done nothing; Bitters had stayed on campus and snuck up to the roof of the dorm with Jensen one night, then gotten stuck up there until they saw Smith passing through the courtyard below them and got his attention to go let them back into the building.

There’s a small group around Smith’s minivan, everyone talking excitedly. Almost all of them have been to the theme park’s after-dark scare-a-thon before. As they climb in, Jensen turns to Palomo, smiling widely. “You didn’t go when astronomy club went last year, right, Palomo? Have you ever been before?”

Palomo shakes his head, settling into the back of the minivan with Bitters and leaning forward slightly, resting on the middle seat Jensen and Volleyball are sharing. “I had a big test the next day and had to stay in studying. I wanted to go, but… well, yeah.”

“It is _so_ much fun. Oh, but… the haunted houses are _really_ scary.” Jensen gives Bitters a knowing look. “You’ll definitely want to have someone with you when you go in those.”

“Yeah really,” Smith speaks up from the front seat, glancing at them in the mirror. “Last year Jensen got so scared that she practically climbed up my back to hide.”

Jensen flushes red, though she doesn’t try to deny it. Volleyball laughs softly. “Don’t worry, though, Palomo. I’m sure Bitters here will be happy to hold your hand.”

Palomo glances at Bitters, seeing the other teen slouching in his seat, arms crossed and chin down. After a moment, he sighs. Fast asleep. Bitters would take any opportunity for a nap.

The rest of the ride is full of conversation and excitement, Bitters waking up and joining in as they park. He admits, belatedly, that he’s never been either, but adds on that he worked at a haunted house during high school, so “it probably won’t be that scary.” Palomo makes a mental note to stay _extra_ close to him.

The group splits off quickly, Matthews and Smith joining the girls while Bitters and Palomo end up on their own. Bitters yawns, glancing at Palomo with a small smile. “So, haunted house first? Or should we warm up with something… not as scary?”

He is not going to be afraid of this, he’s not, he–

“…Let’s do that roller coaster. You know, because… because there’s not a big line for it,” Palomo suggests, catching Bitters’ arm and pulling him towards the coaster in question. The line actually isn’t too bad, surprising because it’s one of the more popular rides during the day. Then again, most people are definitely here just to get the pants scared off them.

Two hours later, Bitters and Palomo decide to go for the ‘be terrified’ part of the night. They make their way towards the more Halloween-themed portion of the park, moving closer together as things get darker, more crowded… and scarier. Palomo feels his heart rate pick up, his hand reaching out and grasping the sleeve of Bitters’ jacket. Just in case.

“Um… that one?” He suggests, pointing blindly.

Bitters raises an eyebrow. “‘Killing floor?’ Sure, why not?”

They get in line, casual conversation flagging as they get closer and closer to the entrance of the haunted house. Palomo’s hand slips down Bitters’ sleeve, until he’s simply grasping the other man’s hand. Bitters smiles a little, leaning closer to him. “Hey… if you get scared, just stare at my back and try to look unaffected. The workers won’t touch you, and there are exits like every few feet if you get too scared.”

“I-I-I’m not scared!” Palomo hisses, flinching and pressing his face to Bitters’ shoulder as a particularly blood-curdling scream comes from inside the attraction. “It’s just _loud_.”

They get inside, pulling away just slightly at the instruction of the employees, but keeping their hands locked together. Almost immediately, Palomo’s attitude does a one-eighty.

“Whoa…” He whispers, pulling Bitters forward with the crowd, looking around with wide eyes. “This is… it’s all so _cool_!” He exclaims, turning to Bitters when the line pauses. “Isn’t it neat?”

A worker dressed as a chainsaw murderer jumps out about that moment. They both jump, but only Bitters lets out a scream. Only Bitters grasps Palomo’s hand hard enough to hurt. Only Bitters presses his face into the other man’s back.

The trip through the haunted house continues, Palomo not even flinching at the scares, Bitters getting closer and closer to him. By the time they get out, both of Bitters’ arms are wrapped around Palomo’s waist and his face is pressed into the back of the shorter man’s head.

“Bitters?” Palomo asks, touching his hands lightly. “The, uh, the haunted house is over. You can let go now.”

“Dunwanna,” Bitters mutters, tightening his arms just a bit. “Somethin’ might get me.”

“I’m pretty sure nothing’s gonna ‘get’ you.” Still, Palomo lets him hold on, shuffling back towards a more well-lit portion of the park. He finds a bench, gently sitting Bitters down and sitting down next to him. “You were really scared?”

Now that the world is slightly more lit and filled with (slightly) less chainsaw murderers, Bitters makes a face. “ _No_ , of course not. I was just…”

“Just?” Palomo prompts. Bitters remains silent, staring at him. “Bitters?”

The other man leans in slowly, until they’re face to face, less than an inch apart. He swallows, breath warm on Palomo’s lips. “Palomo, can I–”

“Hey guys!” Matthews ever-cheery voice interrupts them, his thin body dropping right between them on the bench. Which shouldn’t have been possible, Bitters thinks, but there he is, arm slung over each of their shoulders. “Having fun? I sure am! I’ve been through every haunted house at least once, and I hit Killing Floor twice, it was so good!”

Bitters stands up, frowning and shuffling towards the bathrooms. “Gonna take a piss,” he calls over his shoulder, disappearing into the crowd before the other two can react.

Palomo turns to Matthews, forcing a smile even though all he wants to go is strangle the skinny man. He was almost _positive_ Bitters had been about to kiss him. “We did Killing Floor, but we’ve mostly been doing roller coasters and stuff. They’re… different at night. And the lines are shorter.”

“Huh. Sounds fun. Anyways, Smith said that if I ran into you two, let you know that we were gonna try to get back to the main gate to leave around midnight. See ya later, Palomo!” Matthews is up and gone and Palomo stands up, moving through the crowd to the bathroom.

Bitters steps out of the small building as Palomo approaches, offering a small smile. “So… another haunted house?”

Whatever moment they were about to have is definitely gone, Palomo notes, putting on his own smile. “Yeah, if you want to. We should have time. Smith wants to meet by the main gate around midnight.”

Once more he grabs Bitters’ sleeve, moving with him through the crowd to the haunted houses. Maybe next time Bitters is about to kiss him, someone won’t come along and interrupt them. Maybe.


End file.
